cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The shy platypi/If Lost Tapes Had Continued...
If Lost Tapes had continued for several more seasons, these are the cryptids that I would like to have seen. P.S. I might post this on another wiki complete with all episode scripts. I will post the link here. Season 4 #Fear Liath Moor #Nessie #Mngwa #Bunyip #Mokele Mbembe #Nandi Bear #Flatwoods Monster #Grinning Man #Enfield Horror #Beast of Gevaudan #Hidebehind #Thetis Lake Monster #Partridge Creek Beast #Melon Heads #Flathead Lake Monster Season 5 #Mapinguari #Dobhar-chu #Lusca #Spring-Heeled Jack #Hopkinsville Goblins #Aswang #Megalodon #Kelpie #Mapinguari #Tokoloshe #Yowie #Ningen #Goatman #Dragon Season 6 #Bermuda Beast #Mummy #Ahool #Grey Aliens #Ghoul #Boogeyman #Mamlambo #Ahuitzotl #The Pig-Man #Emela-Ntouka #Vampire Beast #Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square #Qoqogaq Season 7 #Skunk Ape #Shadow People #Mega Cat #Kappa #Giant Spiders #Headless Horseman #Zombie Fungi #Roc #Tatzelwurm #Ogopogo #Pukwudgie #Ozark Howler #Trunko Season 8 #Con Rit #Mermaid #Monster Rats #Kasai Rex #Ropen #Snallygaster #Griffin #Lagarfljot Worm #Troll #Mega Toads #Giant Bat #Cherufe #Grootslang #Arica Monster #Gremlins #Champ #Nightcrawler #Skyfish #Gargoyle Episode Descriptions Season 4 Fear Liath Moor Outdoor extremists Christian Morty and his wife Paige Morty, along with their local guide Carson Roy travel to one of Scotland's highest peaks, Ben Macdui, in an earnest attempt to climb the gigantic summit. Aware of the many dangers of performing this feat, they soon encounter a new danger that they thought not even possible that threatens their very lives. Will they survive? The episode discusses the dangers of mountain-climbing, human hallucinations, and other sasquatch relatives. Nessie Ichthyologists Campbell Irvine and Douglass Gilroy have noticed that recently the pike population in Loch Ness has decreased dramatically. To find the source of this population decrease, they set out onto the lake in a small fishing boat. However, not only do they discover the reason of the decrease, but they also discover a creature that does not like to have its territory invaded. The episode discusses plesiosaurs, giant eels, the loch's depths, and aggressiveness amongst fish. Mngwa While on their safari in Tanzania, Darryl Green and Anita Green, along with their local guides Abasi and Adika Makani, accidentally anger a rhinoceros, which rams the vehicle and leaves them stranded. As they wander across the savanna looking for help, they soon discover they are being stalked by a huge and hungry predator, and its food is them. The episode discusses aggressiveness amongst felines, feline hunting strategies, and the wilderness of Africa. Bunyip Father and son Allen and Kirk Haywood go on a fishing trip in an unnamed lake in Australia. They soon discover that there is something much larger than any of the fish beneath the surface, and it is angry... The episode discusses Australian lakes and prehistoric marsupials. Mokele Mbembe After they accidentally run over some unknown animal in their boat on their way to perform maintenance on the hydropower dams along the Congo River, Travis Smith and Xavier Jayson are attacked by a gigantic territorial beast. The episode discusses dams, sauropods, and the Congo River. Nandi Bear After signing up for volunteer work in Africa Alicia and "Dot" Madge stay with the local residents. However, for the past few months there have been rumors of a malevolent creature breaking into the local's apartments, and eating nothing but their brains. These rumors are proven to be true when the very creature breaks into the apartments where the siblings are staying. The episode discusses aggessiveness amonst bears, chalicotheres, and animals that are known to eat only certain organs of their prey. Flatwoods Monster Dr. Zachariah Wilbur of the Wayhill Asylum works with the patient Vincent Garrick, who has recently been diagnosed with cancer and claims that he saw a strange creature many many months ago in West Virginia, and, now, it's coming back for him. Security camera footage indeed captures a strange creature inside the asylum that seems to want only one thing: Vincent. The episode discusses the Flatwoods Monster sightings. Grinning Man Ufologist Oliver Stanton decides to investigate an increase in sightings of a specific type of UFO in the New Jersey area. However, once the extraterrestrial vehicle lands, Oliver is quite literally in a whole new world of trouble. The episode discusses the original Grinning Man sightings. Enfield Horror On their way to a high school reunion, Dominic and Dorothy Malone decide to film the journey as they pass through Enfield, Illinois. Unable to afford a plane ride, they take a local train instead. However, it seems that something has escaped from the cargo car, and it's not happy that it was captured. The episode discusses illegal animal transportation through trains. Tell me your ideas in the comments below. Might add season 9 soon... Category:Blog posts